The Theory
by kidsrhan
Summary: Masa lalu dari seorang lelaki bernama Sehan membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat karena sang Adik, Oh Sehun. Dan kehadiran namja cantik yang membuat hidup Sehan berubah. [HunHan HanHan] slight ChanBaek, ChenMin dan Kaisoo. SHOUNEN AI! CHAPTER 7 UP! [REPOST]
1. Prolog

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T - T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign**

* * *

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

* * *

**PROLOG**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kampusnya yang masih sepi. Hanya suara langkah kakinya saja yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Luhan diam menatap laki-laki yang sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di tembok. Ditambah dengan _headphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya menambahkan kesan yang—ah Luhan sendiri pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Karena merasa di perhatikan, laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan Luhan pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah, _M-m-mianhae_, _Sunbaenim_," Ujar Luhan

Laki-laki itu malah menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Luhan pun berlari kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Haaah, _Sunbae-nim_," Luhan pun terkikik geli lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"65," Ujar _Kwon Sonsaengnim_.

Luhan menganga. Benarkah ini nilainya? Luhan mengambil kertas yang ada di depan mejanya. Di kertas itu tertulis nilai ulangan arsitekturnya 65. Di hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Saya ragu, kau bisa masuk ke jurusan ini," Luhan terdiam.

"Kau harus mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk semester ini, Luhan. Saya tidak mau tahu bagaimana, dan akhir semester ini kau harus mendapatkan nilai di atas 80," Luhan terkejut,

"T-ta-tapi _Sonsaengnim_ saya sudah berusaha dan—"

"Turuti kata-kata saya Luhan,"

Luhan pun keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Padahal Luhan sudah belajar mati-matian untuk mata kuliahnya yang satu ini. Jujur saja Luhan sangat menyesal masuk jurusan ini. Tapi ada alasan yang membuat Luhan memilih jurusan ini.

"Semangat Luhan, kau pasti bisa,"

* * *

**Halo!**

**Mungkin kalian pada bingung kenapa FF The Teory yang dulu udah saya post saya hapus lagi. Saya berfikir untuk merombak The Teory karena pas saya baca ada beberapa adegan yang kurang sesuai, penamaan tempat kurang tempat, typo disana sini, jadi saya berusaha untuk memperbaiki dan memperbagus The Teory. Jadi, mohon maaf karena saya author FF yang masih bocah, labil, dan amatir—yang sekarang sedang belajar untuk menjadi penulis fanfic handal seperti author-author lain. Terus dukung FF saya dan FF author HunHan lainnya /kibarkan bendera HunHan/ Terima kasih ^^**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─**


	2. Chapter 1

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T - T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign**

* * *

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

* * *

**KEPING SATU**

Seoul, 2014

Pukul 8 pagi Luhan sudah siap dengan _backpacker_-nya. Hari ini Luhan akan pergi kemah bersama anggota ekstrakulikuler di kampusnya. Untuk pelatihan mental bagi mahasiswa baru. Luhan disini sebagai kapten dari ekstrakulikuler sepak bola. Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus mengikuti pelatihan mental ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!," Ujarnya senang sambil menyemangati dirinya.

Saat keluar dari halaman rumahnya, Luhan melihat di seberang rumahnya banyak barang yang masih di luar, sepertinya penghuni rumah baru—pikir Luhan. Luhan pun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya menuju halte bus.

.

"Luhannie," Ujar Minseok, anggota satu tim sepak bolanya.

"Minseok-ie, apakah kalian sudah lama menunggu?," Tanya Luhan

"Tidak Luhannie ku yang manis dan imut. Hehe kau tak lupa sarapan kan?,"

"Aku sudah sarapan, tenang saja, lelaki _Manly_ seperti ku itu kuat, asal kau tahu," Ujar Luhan membuat Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"LUHAAAEEEEEEEENNNNNKUUU"

Luhan mendengus sangat mendengar teriakan yang tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Baekhyun," Ucapnya pelan tetapi datar. Sahabat Luhan yang lain –Minseok dan Kyungsoo– hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Luhaeeeenn, aku merindukanmu," Ujarnya sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

"Baekhhh..akuuh tidaakhh bisshaaa bernafasshh—"

"Oh maafkan aku rusa kecil ku," Baekhyun hanya terkikik sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, BYUN BAEKHYUNN? HAAAA?,"

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar, hehe,"

"Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau disini?," Tanya Luhan.

"Daritadi," Chanyeol hanya memamerkan senyumannya kepada Luhan.

"Tolong kau beri tahu pacarmu yang cantik ini untuk tidak memelukku erat-erat,"

Chanyeol pun langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memeluk erat tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memeluknya terus menerus, hahaha,"

"Ya terserah. Ayo naik bus, aku ingin duduk di belakang,"

.

.

.

Pukul 06.15

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sehun berlari dari tangga lalu memakai sepatu favoritnya dengan cepat. Di punggungnya, tergendong tas yang lumayan besar. Dan tak lupa roti yang masih bertengger manis yang ia selipkan di mulutnya.

"_Morning Mom_, _morning Dad_," Ujar Sehun sambil mencium kedua pipi _Mom_ dan _Dad_-nya.

"_Morning too_, _son_" Balas sang _Daddy_ Oh Yunho dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh sang _Mommy_.

"Sehunnie, apa kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?" Tanya Oh Jaejoong.

"Emmhh, shudhaah momhh," Jawab Sehun sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Yak, anak nakal! Itu belum namanya, cepat habiskan dan ini susumu, _mom_ tidak mau—"

"_Mom_, aku harus berangkat dulu, sudah telat nih, nanti Sehun ditinggal, _bye Mom_, _bye Dad_,"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kelakuan anaknya yang satu ini memang tidak bisa diubah.

Sehun pun berlari ke halte bus untuk mengikuti kegiatan tahunan di kampus barunya tentu saja. Kali ini, Sehun dan teman sekampusnya akan berkemah di _Songnisan National Park_ yang berada di daerah pedesaan. Sehun memang sangat senang saat tahu semua mahasiswa baru akan kemah di daerah tersebut.

"Oy Sehun, disini!," Sehun pun langsung menengok ke arah suara. Dan berlari kecil menghampiri temannya itu.

"Aku tidak telat kan?," Tanya Sehun

"Sebenarnya telat 1 menit tapi itu tidak penting selagi Ketua kita belum datang dan mengabsen kita,"

"Syukurlah, ah Jongin, dimana Chanyeol?,"

"Biasalah, bersama kekasih cantiknya. Oiya ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganmu,"

"Siapa?," Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, dia sepertinya _Sunbae_ kita Sehun, sangat dingin sekali tatapannya, aku pikir itu kau," Ujar Jongin.

"Apa dia ikut dalam kemah ini?," Jongin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak, tadi aku tidak melihat dia membawa perlengkapan kemah dan malah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan,"

Sehun masih berpikir tentang orang yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya, orang yang selalu disamakan dengannya akhir-akhir ini di kampus. Yah, walaupun Sehun baru menjadi mahasiswa baru selama 3 bulan tapi berita itu sudah menyebar di semua kampusnya. Dan sekarang yang ada di benak dan pikirannya adalah apakah dia itu…seseorang yang mungkin….

"HEYYYY SEHUNNNNAA _IREONNA_!," Ujar Jongin sambil menggoncangkan badan Sehun.

"Ah iya iya, ada apa?,"

"Kau kenapa? Sudah jangan dipikirkan, mungkin saja itu bukan dia, Sehun, ayo jalan, Ketua sudah datang dan kita harus absen sebelum masuk ke bus,"

Sehun pun menurut dan ikut melangkah bersama Jongin.

.

"Jongin, kemana Chanyeol?," Sehun kini sedang duduk manis di bangku busnya. Semua siswa sudah berada di bus namun Sehun bingung dimana sahabatnya yang selalu tersenyum itu seperti dirinya—yah mungkin.

"Ah, Ketua, omong-omong dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia belum absen?,"

"Oh, Chanyeol. Tadi dia meminta ijin kepadaku untuk satu bus dengan Byun Baekyun, yah kau tau sendiri mereka seperti apa," ujar Ketua Song.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih,"

"Anak itu benar-benar,"

.

.

.

2 jam perjalanan cukup di tempuh menuju _Songnisan National Park_. _Songnisan National Park_ cukup popular di Korea Selatan karena memberikan pemandangan yang sangat nyaman dan sejuk karena berada di daerah pedesaan dan keindahan pesona pegunungan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Woaaah, udaranya sangat bersih sekali," Ujar Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Mereka seperti pasangan _Titanic_. Romantis sekali.

"YAAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN! SEKARANG BUKANNYA WAKTU UNTUK PACARAN. AYO BANTU KAMI!," Teriak Minseok.

"YAYAYAYA BAIKLAH GENDUT AKU AKAN KESANA," Balas Baekhyun dengan santainya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkikik.

"APA KAU BILANG? GENDUT? YAK ! AKU SUDAH DIET KAU TAHU. KEMARI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!,"

Luhan hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu yang saling kejar satu sama lain dan Chanyeol sebagai pembatasnya. Anak itu memang benar-benar.

"Ahya, Lu, apa _Sehan Sunbaenim_ ikut kemah ini?," Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Dia sedang ada di perpustakaan. Tadi aku melihatnya. Sepertinya dia sibuk dengan proyeknya. Padahal aku berharap dia ikut," Jawab Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha, _aigoooo_ Luhannie, sebenarnya umurmu itu berapa hah? Ck. Kau sungguh menggemaskan," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Yak! Kyungie, ini sakit kau tahu," Balasnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Please, Luhan, jangan lakukan itu lagi, atau aku akan mencium mu sekarang juga,"

"Tidak! Tidak akan, atau akan ku adukan kepada pacarmu yang hitam itu,"

"Yak, Luhannie, dia tidak hitam, dia tan dan eksotis, dan seksi kau tahu," Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersipu malu.

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama Kyungsoo mengeluarkan barang-barang perlengkapan tenda kemah mereka.

"Ekhm, permisi,"

"Ah ya ada ap—_Sunbaenim_?," Luhan pun kaget.

Karena, lelaki idaman _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang berstatus _uke_ ini ada hadapannya sekarang. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan mata heran.

"_Sunbaenim_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau—,"

"Sehun, apa kau sudah—Oh, _Sunbae_, apa kau melihat Chanyeol?," Tanya Jongin.

"A-a-ahh disana," Jawab Luhan. Luhan yang masih bengong dengan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini kaget mendengar teriakan Jongin yang sangat keras.

"Baiklah, HEY CHANYEOL KEMARI KAU!," Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih menjadi benteng pertahanan untuk kekasih mungilnya.

"Ahh, maaf ku kira kau _Sehan Sunbaenim_, wajah kalian sangat mirip sekali, makanya tadi aku pikir kau itu dia," ujar Luhan.

"Ah, ya, aku sebenarnya belum melihat wajahnya sama sekali semenjak aku berkuliah di universitas. Aku hanya mendengar dari beberapa temanku kalau wajahku itu mirip dengannya," balas Sehun.

"Ah? Benarkah? Kupikir kau sudah tahu wajahnya. Percayalah padaku kalian berdua sangat mirip. Mungkin kepribadian kalian yang berbeda, karena Sehan sangat dingin,"

"Begitukah?," Luhan pun mengangguk.

"Jika kita sudah pulang dari kemah ini, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Ah kenalkan, aku Luhan, Jurusan Arsitektur Manhattan," Ujar Luhan

"Sehun, Jurusan Seni, sama seperti Jongin," Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sehun, ayo kita harus membangun tenda kita yang sudah tertunda karena manusia bodoh ini, ayo cepat," Ajak Jongin yang masih mengapit kepala Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Sunbaenim_, kami pergi dulu, dadah Baekkie ku sayang" ujar Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada kekasihnya.

"Ya Chanyeolku sayang, hati-hati oke," balas Baekhyun sambil memberikan flying kiss-nya.

"YAYAYA BAIKLAH. AYO PERGI DOBI IDIOIT DAN BABY KYUNGIE AKU PERGI DULU YA, KALO ADA APA-APA CEPATLAH KE TENDA KU JIKA KAU PERLU BANTUAN," ujar Jongin sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan pun tersenyum kepada ketiga lelaki juniornya itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Kring..

Kring..

"_Yeoboseyo_,"

"Cepatlah pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan, Sehan-ah"

"Baiklah, _hyung_,"

Dan kaki panjangnya menuntun dirinya keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal sambil menggendong tas di punggung tegapnya dan tersenyum licik.

.

"Apakah Tuan Besar ada didalam?"

"Ada, Tuan Muda,"

Kaki panjang itu pun melangkah dengan tenang ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Seorang lelaki separuh baya pun masuk tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu sembari menghisap rokok kesukaannya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?,"

"Aku berencana mengirim mu ke sebuah negara yang terbilang, yah, cukup mengerikan,"

"Apakah aku akan dikirim ke Amerika lagi, _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengirimmu ke Korea Utara,"

"Korea Utara?" Kening lelaki itu berkerut.

"Ya, kau tahu, disana ada orang-orang yang berada di bawah kaki tanganku, sayangnya mereka penghianat,"

"Apakah kita sudah ketahuan?"

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Lelaki yang terihat masih muda 4 tahun darinya itu pun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Sehan-ah,"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─**


	3. Chapter 2

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T - T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign**

* * *

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

* * *

"_Ada apa, hyung?"_

"_Aku berencana mengirim mu ke sebuah Negara yang terbilang, yah, cukup besar dan luas,"_

"_Apakah aku akan dikirim ke Amerika lagi, hyung?"_

"_Tidak, anakku. Aku akan mengirim mu ke Korea Utara,"_

"_Korea Utara?" Kening lelaki itu berkerut._

"_Ya, kau tahu, disana ada orang-orang yang berada di bawah kaki tanganku, sayangnya mereka penghianat,"_

"_Apakah kita sudah ketahuan?"_

"_Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Lelaki yang terihat masih muda 4 tahun darinya itu pun menyunggingkan senyumannya._

_Lelaki itu mengangguk mantap._

"_Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Sehan-ah,"_

* * *

**KEPING DUA**

Acara kemah yang dilangsukan oleh kampus Luhan sudah selesai dari seminggu yang lalu. Hari ini Luhan berencana untuk memberikan hadiah pada orang yang ia kagumi—Sehan tentu saja. Dua hari lagi, Sehan akan berulang tahun, untuk sebelumnya, Luhan memang sudah memberikan sebuah kado untuk lelaki bertampang datar itu, tapi Luhan masih bisa bernafas lega karna lelaki itu masih menerimanya dan keesokan harinya kado yang diberikan Luhan sudah bertengger di lengan kiri lelaki itu—Luhan memberikan lelaki itu sebuah jam mahal.

Luhan sedang menopang dagunya menatap lurus kedepan sambil merenungkan hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan untuk seseorang yang Luhan kagumi itu. Selain itu juga, beberapa hari kebelakang Luhan belum melihat Sehan sama sekali.

Saat ia bertanya ke salah satu _Sunbaenim_—yang satu kelas dengan Sehan, ia bilang kalau Sehan ijin tidak masuk beberapa hari karena ada keperluan. Dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan malas kuliah dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menyeretnya dari kamarnya.

"Jam? Sudah. Tas? Juga sudah. Sepatu? Terlalu mainstream. Yaaaa! _Eottokhaaee_?,"

"_Omona_, ada apa, Luhanie?,"

"Minseok-ie, Luhannie sedang pusing,"

"Pusing? Apakah kau tidak mengerti mengenai penjelasan Prof. Lee tadi hm?," Tanya lelaki berpipi tembam sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya.

"Aniya! Bukan itu. Luhannie pusing mau memberikan hadiah,"

"Untuk? Aah pasti untuk di datar itu ya?,"

Lelaki manis itupun mengangguk.

"Mengapa Luhannie tidak memberikan sebuah gelang?,"

"Gelang? Apa?,"

"Lihat ini, ini adalah _Cartier Bracelet_. Ini gelang couple Luhannie. Kau bisa memberikan gelang ini untuknya,"

"AAAAAAAHHHH! _Gomawo_ Minseok-ie! Aku pergi dulu ya," Luhan pun langsung lari keluar dari kantin.

"Ahh, hati-hati Luhannie," Ujar lelaki berpipi tembam itu sambil melongo melihat kelakuan Rusa kecilnya itu.

"_Minseok Hyung_? Kau tak apa?"

Dan Minseok pun makin melongo melihat lelaki dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

"Selamat Datang di Toko kami Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?,"

"Saya ingin membeli sebuah gelang, eungg~ apa ya tadi namanya? Pokoknya gelang itu untuk pasangan," Ujar Luhan antusias.

"Apakah yang anda maksud gelang _Cartier_?,"

"Ah! Iya, gelang itu," Ujar Luhan dengan mantap.

"Ikuti saya Tuan, kami memiliki banyak jenis _Cartier_ yang mungkin sesuai dengan Anda,"

Luhan pun mengikuti langkah kaki Pelayan tersebut kesebuah meja kaca yang terletak di samping kirinya.

"Tuan bisa memilih jenis gelang yang Tuan mau, jika sudah menentukan, Tuan bisa memanggil saya," Ujar Pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

Luhan benar-benar mencermati setiap gelang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Semuanya sangat cocok untuknya dan untuk Sehan—tentu saja itu menurut Luhan. Akhirnya setelah menentukan pilihan, Luhan pun memilih gelang _Cartier_ berwarna perak.

"Terima Kasih sudah datang ke Toko kami, Tuan," Ujar Pelayan tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan keluar dari toko.

.

"Ibu_,_ Luhannie pulang," Ujar Luhan sambil membuka sepatu kesayangannya.

"Luhannie sudah pulang? Ibu sudah masak kesukaan kamu sayang," Ujar Ibu Luhan.

"Iya Ibu, Luhannie mandi dulu," Luhan pun langsung lari menuju kamarnya.

"Luhan baru pulang?"

"Iya sayang, kau makanlah dulu, sepertinya Luhannie akan lama," Tuan Lu pun mengangguk dan duduk di meja makan.

Sekarang adalah tanggal 11 April. Luhan sudah sibuk untuk menghias kado yang akan diberikan kepada Sehan tahun ini. Luhan sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk ucapan ulang tahun Sehan. Semalaman Luhan memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok dan mungkin akan mengikat hati Sehan secara tidak langsung—Begitu pemikiran Luhan.

"_Sehan Sunbaenim, Saengil Chukkae-yo ne, naneun—Tidak….tidak.." Luhan pun membuang kertas origami tak berdosa itu._

"_Annyeong Sehan Sunbaenim, aku Luhan, Selamat Ulang Tahun, aku menyayangimu—Ige Mwoyaa?" _Luhan membuang kembali kertas origami tersebut. Luhan pun menghela nafas panjang dan menenangkan pikirannya. Semoga Luhan dapat pencerahan.

Setelah beberapa jam berpikir mengenai ucapan selamat, akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk kartu ucapan ulang tahunnya.

"_Annyeong, Selamat ulang tahun, Sehan Sunbaenim, semoga kau menyukai gelang ini, karna aku memberikan gelang ini dengan sepenuh hatiku hihi^^ Sunbaenim pasti masih ingat aku kan? Semoga saja ya. Sekali lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun."_

Luhan pun tersenyum Luhan pun berhasil mendapatkan pencerahan.

Sekarang Luhan sudah berada di kantin kampus. Kantin sangat sepi karena semua mahasiswa sudah pulang dari 2 jam yang lalu. Dan Luhan baru menginjakkan kakinya di kantin saat ini sehabis membeli keperluan untuk kadonya.

"Lu, kau sibuk sekali sepertinya," Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, besok Sehan kan ulang tahun jadi aku harus menyiapkan semuanya,"

"Sepertinya besok Sehan akan kebanjiran hadiah dari fans-fansnya yang masih bertahan,"

"A-AP-APAA? FANS? BUKANKAN _SEHAN_ _SUNBAENIM_—" Kata Luhan berteriak

"Ya ya, Rusa cantikku. Saat itu kau memberikan Sehan hadiah di saat-saat terakhirnya—maksud ku di detik-detik menuju tanggal 13 karena kau ada seminar tentang arsitektur sampai jam 11 malam dan kau menuju apartement Sehan dan Sehan—"

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun, tidak usah dilanjutkan. Aku ingat! Jadi aku melewatkan moment itu ya! Hah aku pikir, hanya aku yang masih menjadi fans setianya setelah insiden waktu itu Baek, ternyata masih banyak saja saingannya,"

"Dan fans _Sehan_ _Sunbaenim_ yang sudah pergi itu sekarang malah menjadi fans fanatic Sehun," Kali ini Kyungsoo yang angkat bicara.

"Sehun? Maksudmu Sehun yang mahasiswa baru itu? Temannya Jongin dan Chanyeol?," Tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku melihat lebih tepatnya mendengar pembicaraan segerombolan _yeoja_ yang menggangap dirinya adalah fans Sehun yang nyatanya dia mantan salah satu dari anggota fansclub _Sehan Sunbaenim_, kau tau Lee Ji Eun? Yah dia salah satu orangnya"

"Ah aku tahu dia, waktu itu dia kan yang pernah memberikan Sehan Sunbaenim sebuah robot dari Jepang itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ya baguslah setidaknya saingan terberat sudah pergi sedikit demi sedikit," Ujar Luhan santai.

"Tetaplah semangat Rusa cantikku," Kata Baekhyun

"Jangan pernah memanggilku cantik, Park Baekhyun," Luhan men-_deathglare_ kedua temannya terutama Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha…ada rusa marah ternyata, aku harus lari,"

"YAAAAAA! BYUN BAEKHYUNNN! MATI SAJA KAU!,"

.

.

.

Sehan sedang sibuk membaca buku kesukaannya di perpustakaan yang sepi. Di tempat paling pojok dekat jendela adalah tempat favoritnya untuk "berpacaran" dengan bukunya. Memang inilah kebiasaannya yang ia lakukan jika tidak dapat pekerjaan dari _hyung_-nya, menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku sejarah dunia dan seajarah kuno. Sehan pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang dosen sejarah di salah satu kampus terkenal di Korea namun, semua mimpi itu hanya mimpi tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata karena kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu.

Sehan sudah selesai membaca bukunya yang entah keberapa, ia bangkit lalu menyelipkan buku tersebut di antara buku-buku tebal yang sangat banyak. Hari sudah sore dan Sehan pun sudah berencana untuk pulang. Besok adalah tanggal 12 April. Hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ingat, selama ini ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya di berikan sebuah kado oleh orang-orang tersayang—walaupun ia tahu dari tahun ke tahun banyak yang memberinya sebuah kado tapi itu tidak terasa sama sekali. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya—Bruk.

"Ahhh…. _Appo_," Sehan terbangun dari lamunannya setelah mendengar dan melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang berada dihadapannya sedang terduduk karena terjatuh.

"Tanda itu…" Gumam Sehan. Ia menatap tajam dan detail ke arah leher sebelah kiri pemuda tersebut. Merasa di tatap, lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap lekat-lekat laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berpikir laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah cerminan dirinya.

"_Gwenchana_?," Tanya nya datar.

"_G-gwenchana_, _S-sun-sunbaenim_," Jawab lelaki itu kaku dan bangun.

"Apakah kau, _Sehan Sunbaenim_?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Sehan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mirip sekali denganku,"

"Benarkah?,"

Sekali lagi, lelaki yang diberikan pertanyaan itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenalkan, aku Oh Sehun, Jurusan Seni dan Musik, baru masuk tahun ini," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan mengingatnya," Sehan pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

"Dingin sekali dia, ah, sudahlah aku harus pergi dulu,"

.

.

.

_Di tempat lain…._

"_Hyung, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya…"_

"_Dengan siapa, Sehan-ah?,"_

"_Salah satu anggota yang sudah tega membuang keberadaanku…Adikku Oh Sehun."_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T - T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign**

* * *

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

* * *

"Kenalkan, aku Oh Sehun, Jurusan Seni dan Musik, baru masuk tahun ini," Sehun mengukurkan tangannya. Namun tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan mengingatnya," Sehan pun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terbengong di tempatnya.

"Dingin sekali dia, ah, sudahlah aku harus pergi dulu,"

.

_Di tempat lain…._

"_Hyung, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya…"_

"_Dengan siapa, Sehan-ah?,"_

"_Salah satu anggota yang sudah tega membuang keberadaanku…Adikku Oh Sehun."_

* * *

**KEPING TIGA**

Luhan memasuki gedung universitas dengan gembira. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehan. Luhan membawa paper bag nya menuju gedung Arsitek. Kelas Sehan tepat ada di sebelahnya. Luhan pun gugup saat ingin memasuki kelas Sunbaenim nya itu. Ia pun mengecek keadaan kelas yang masih kosong—tapi tunggu, Luhan melihat ada lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan buku yang berada di tangannya. Luhan pun mengintip lelaki tersebut.

"Ahh aku sudah seperti penguntit saja, duh bagaimana ini?," Ujar Luhan bermonolog sendiri

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, adik manis?," Luhan menelan salivanya berat lalu menatap lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini. Jantungnya mulai kontraksi dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"A—aah itu.. _Sunbae_… euumm itu, hari ini k-kau ulang tahun kan? Eum, aku memberikan mu ini," Ujar Luhan sambil memberikan paper bagnya.

"Ah terima kasih," lelaki itu mengambil paper bag yang di berikan Luhan

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit, _Annyeong_,"

"Tunggu—.." lelaki itu mencekal tangan Luhan, "Bisakah aku tahu namamu?"

"N-na-namaku? Namaku adalah…"

.

.

"LUHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN AYO CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH JAM 8 ! KAU HARUS KULIAAAAHHHH"

Luhan yang kaget karena teriakan sang Ibu pun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya

"Ck. Iya iya aku sudah bangun, Bu," Teriak Luhan

"Hhhh..jadi itu hanya mimpi ya, aku saking takutnya, ah hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, aku harus bergegas" Luhan pun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap diri untuk bertemu dengan sang idolanya.

Ibunya mengerenyitkan dahinya heran melihat anak lelaki yang ia sayang dan cintai ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lihat saja pakaian yang anak semata wayangnya itu pakai, seperti model saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, Luhannie? Kau mau kabur kuliah?,"

"_Aigoo_ Ibu Luhannie gak akan kabur kok, hari ini adalah hari special, Ibu tau kan orang yang ku kagumi? Hari ini dia berulang tahun dan Luhannie sudah mempersiapkan kado special untuknya" Ujar Luhan sambil memamerkan paper bag nya kepada sang Ibu.

"Aahh _arraseo_, Ibu pikir kau mau membolos, yasudah habiskan sarapannya lalu berangkat,"

Kini Luhan sedang berada di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Luhan masih bingung dia harus bagaimana untuk memberikan hadiah ini kepada Sehan. Luhan sampai pusing memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat berada di depan Sehan nanti.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Masih pusing sama kata-katanya?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan buah strawberrynya. Luhan mengangguk lemas.

"Kau kan bisa ucapkan selamat ulang tahun seperti biasa," Kali ini Kyungsoo ikut berbicara.

"Kalian gampang mengucapkan, tapi bagaimana nanti aku? Aku selalu deg-degan kalau berhadapan dengannya,"

"Ah, aku tahu bagaimana Lu, kenapa kau gak suruh seseorang buat nganter kado ini? Kau bisa kan menulis kata-kata ucapannya di kartu nanti yang akan kau kasih" Kata Kyungsoo

"Kau benar! Jam 3 siang nanti biasanya _Sehan Sunbaenim_ ada di kedai _bubble tea_, kita harus kesana!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka sedangkan Luhan tengah tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"_SEHUUUUUNNN! SAENGIL CHUKKAEYOO, LIHAT NOONA BUATKAN KAMU SUSHI, KAU SUKA KAN?"_

"_YAK YAK! SEHUN SAYANG JANGAN MAU MAKAN MAKANAN DARI DIA ITU TIDAK ENAK, LIHAT NOONA BAWA SUSHI DARI RESTORAN TERKENAL DI SEOUL, KAJJA KAJJA NOONA SUAPI NE"_

"_KAU INI APASIH? JANGAN SEHUNNA JANGAN!"_

Sehun pun pusing dengan kelakuan _Sunbaenim_-nya, pagi-pagi dia sudah disambut oleh teriakan _noona-noona_ ini, Sehun pun tak memperdulikannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang ngobrol satu sama lain memandang kaget ke arah Sehun karena penampilannya yang dibilang cukup..err..menggoda mungkin? Dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ada apa Sehun? Kau kenapa? Habis dipergoki _noona noona_ itu ya?," Ujar Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

"You know lah hyung, mereka liar banget, aku cape hadapin mereka," Balas Sehun

"Ah, Sehun, kau ulang tahun ya hari ini? Pantas saja noona noona itu liar banget haha," Kali ini Kai menimpali ucapan Sehun

"Aku bingung siapa yang tahu hari ini kalau aku ulang tahun,"

"Kau tahu? _Fangirl_ melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan informasi sang idola, _for your information_,"

"Terserahlah _hyung_," Kai dan Chanyeol hanya menertawakan kelakuan Sehun.

.

Sudah Jam 3 Sore.

Luhan memasuki kedai _bubble tea_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Disana ia melihat _Sunbaenim_ kesayangannya sedang duduk sendiri di dekat jendela sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kali ini penampilan Sehan berbeda dari yang ia duga. Mungkin karena hari ini ia berulang tahun, tak ada salahnya kan?

Luhan pun duduk lalu memanggil pelayan.

"_Chogio_, bisakah kau membantuku?,"

"Silahkan, Tuan,"

"Bisakah kau memberikan paper bag ini kepada orang yang duduk di dekat jendela itu? Aku mohon rahasiakan aku," Ujar Luhan sambil memelas

"Ah baiklah Tuan,"

Pelayan itu segera menuju ke tempat lelaki itu. Luhan deg-degan. Dia berharap kali ini _Sehan Sunbaenim_ mau lebih dekat dengannya.

"Permisi Tuan, ada yang memberikan anda ini," Ujar sang Pelayan

"Siapa?," Balasnya

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi orang yang memberikan ini tidak ingin memberi tahu, saya permisi,"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

.

Luhan tidak kuat disana, jantungnya terus berkontraksi, akhirnya ia pun keluar. Toh kado yang ia berikan pasti akan sampai ke tangan Sehan.

"Haaaa… lama-lama aku bisa gila, aduh jantungku kenapa terus kontraksi seperti ini," Ujar Luhan bermonolog sendirian.

"Aku harus pulang dan istirahat,"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─**


	5. Chapter 4

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T - T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign**

* * *

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

* * *

"_Permisi Tuan, ada yang memberikan anda ini," Ujar sang Pelayan_

"_Siapa?," Balasnya_

"_Maaf, Tuan, tapi orang yang memberikan ini tidak ingin memberi tahu, saya permisi,"_

_Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk._

_._

_Luhan tidak kuat disana, jantungnya terus berkontraksi, akhirnya ia pun keluar. Toh kado yang ia berikan pasti akan sampai ke tangan Sehan._

"_Haaaa… lama-lama aku bisa gila, aduh jantungku kenapa terus kontraksi seperti ini," Ujar Luhan bermonolog sendirian._

"_Aku harus pulang dan istirahat,"_

* * *

**KEPING EMPAT**

Luhan masih menetralkan detak jantungnya sehabis dari kedai _bubble tea_ yang ia kunjungi 15 menit yang lalu. Kakinya melangkah pelan. Luhan tak habis pikir akan seperti ini—tanggapan tentangnya. Apakah _Sehan Sunbaenim_ akan menyukai hadiah pemberiannya? Semoga saja.

.

Sehun yang sedari tadi gusar karna menunggu Kim Jongin yang tak kunjung datang akhirnya memainkan ponselnya. _Kemana anak hitam itu_—Pikir Sehun. Jongin sudah berjanji untuk menemani Sehun hari ini untuk membeli _bubble tea_. Dasar anak itu, pasti sedang bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Permisi Tuan, ada yang memberikan anda ini," Ujar sang Pelayan.

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya heran. Kado? Siapa lagi yang tahu hari ini ia ulang tahun?

"Siapa?,"

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi orang yang memberikan ini tidak ingin memberi tahu, saya permisi,"

Sehun mengambil paperbag dari pelayan itu dan membuka isinya. Sebuah kotak? Gelang?

"Gelang apa ini?," Ujar Sehun bingung. _Cartier?_—Batinnya.

Sehun pun membaca surat yang diselipkan di dalam paper bag itu.

_**Selamat Ulang Tahun. Semoga kau panjang umur. Aku menyayangimu, jangan lupa kau pakai gelang itu okay?**_

_**Dari penggemarmu,**_

_**Deer**_

Sehun hanya tersenyum saat membaca sepucuk surat tersebut. dia sangat penasaran dengan orang ini. Apakah ia lelaki? Atau wanita? Sayangnya "deer" ini tidak meninggalkan identitas pelengkapnya ya seperti nomor telepon atau _ID Line_-nya.

"Sehun maafkan aku, aku terlambat karna Kyungsoo tadi sedang meminta bantuanku," Ujar Kim Jongin.

"Ya ya ya Kim Jongin. Sudah biasa bagiku kau terlambat,"

Jongin hanya nyengir.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kau dipanggil _Kwon Seonsaengnim_ di ruangannya"

Luhan langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melesat menuju ruangan _seonsaengnim_ yang—menyebalkan mungkin itu menurut Luhan. _Ada apa dia memanggilku? Apa aku akan dimarahi lagi_—pikirnya. Luhan pun mengetuk pintu yang bercat coklat itu.

"Masuk," Ujar seseorang yang berada di dalam.

Luhan pun membuka pintu lalu masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat didepan dosen.

"Ada apa kau _Seonsaengnim_?,"

"Luhan, aku sudah mendaftarkanmu untuk mengikuti _student exchange_ untuk universitas ini,"

"A-A-APAA? SAYA?," Luhan kaget. Anak biasa-biasa saja seperti dirinya itu didaftarkan untuk _student exchange_ seperti ini?

"Tapi _Seonsaengnim_, Anda yang bilang pada saya kalau saya tidak bagus dalam pelajaran ini, seharusnya Anda—,"

"Tidak ada alasan, Tuan Luhan. Saya sudah mempromosika mahasiswa lain tapi mereka tidak ingin mengikuti kegiatan ini. Dan beberapa hari terakhir, saya melihat kau bagus dalam pelajaran Arsitektur,"

Luhan mengangguk lesu. "Jadi, hanya saya saja yang mengikuti kegiatan ini?,"

"Tenang saja Luhan, tidak hanya dirimu Luhan, ada satu orang lagi yang akan mengikuti _student exchange_ ini,"

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa satu lagi yang mengikuti _student exchange_ ini?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Takut-takut dosen yang ada didepannya ini berubah menjadi naga yang liar.

"Kau dan Park Sehan," Luhan terlonjak kaget. Park Sehan? _Sehan Sunbaenim_?

"Kau dan dia akan melakukan _student exchange_ di Indonesia. Kalau tidak salah di Yogyakarta. Di sebuah Universitas yang mungkin terkenal, _Gajah Mada University_,"

"Sehan dibesarkan disana, jadi dia bisa menjagamu atau menjadi _tour guide_ mu mungkin, agar lelaki mungil seperti kau tak tersesat disana,"

.

"Apa-apaan dosen kumisan itu, mengatakan aku "lelaki mungil" aku ini _Manly_! Kenapa semuanya memandang aku sebagai lelaki yang tidak bisa apa-apa," Gerutu Luhan sambil berjalan di lorong kampus.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, bersama _Sehan Sunbaenim_ saja aku sudah bahagia, ah aku gak bisa bayangin," Lanjutnya sambil senyum senyum.

"LUHAEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN,"

"BAEKKIEEEEE," Luhan pun berlari meunuj Baekhyun yng sedang duduk bertiga bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"KAU TAU BAEK? AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN _STUDENT EXCHANGE_! OH MY GOD DAN KAU HARUS TAU AKU BERPASANGAN DENGAN SIAPA!,"

"Hah? _Student exchange_? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan di remed terus dalam pelajaran Arsitektur," Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan pun menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kata _Kwon Seonsaengnim_ nilaiku akhir-akhir ini baik dan kalian jangan kaget, aku akan berpasangan dengan _Sehan Sunbaenim_!,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan manis mereka. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas mereka bertiga.

"_OMONAAAA_! _CHUKKAEE BABY LU_!" Mereka pun berpelukan saking senangya karna salah satu sahabat mereka akan mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan yang besar.

.

.

.

Sehan melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor kampus yang sudah sepi. Kelas Arsitektur 1. Lelaki itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan menemukan lelaki bertubuh kecil yang sedang tertidur dengan pangkuan meja. Benarkah ini lelaki? Sehan mengguncangkan badan lelaki itu dengan perlahan dan lelaki itu pun terbangun.

"Hmm… Siap—_OMONA SUNBAENIM_" Teriak Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"_M-mianhae Sunbaenim_, aku hanya kaget," Ujarnya.

_Lelaki ini, manis sekali. Apa benar dia lelaki?_—Batin Sehan

Hampir 10 menit kedua lelaki itu pun hanya berdiam diri. Sebenarnya tidak berdiam diri saja, Sehan sedang membaca buku sejarah sedari tadi. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang banyak omong.

"Emmm… _Sunbaenim_…Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," Tanya Luhan takut-takut.

_AAAAAHHH! Jantung sialan! Kenapa terus berdetak cepat sih!_—Batinnya.

Sehan menutup bukunya lalu beralih menatap lelaki manis yang ada didepannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan bagimu, Luhan?,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?,"

"_Kwon Seonsaengnim_,"

Kau berfikir apa Luhan? Kau berharap Sehan tau namamu karna ia stalkermu, begitu?

"Oohhh, tentu, _Kwon Seonsaengnim_," Balasnya kikuk.

"Jadi?," Sehan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Oh, itu, a-a-apakah k-k-kau menerima kado dariku?,"

"Kado apa?,"

"Kado berisi gelang, yang ada di dalam paperbag bergambar rusa. Kau menerima nya kan?,"

_Paperbag? Rusa?_—Sehan berfikir keras.

"Tepat di hari ulang tahunmu kemarin, pukul 3 sore, di kedai _bubble tea_ yang sering kau kunjungi," Cicit Luhan. Ia takut ketahuan stalker. Namun pada kenyataannya kau sudah ketahuan Luhan sayang.

"Jujur saja cantik, pada hari itu sehabis dari kampus aku ada pertemuan dengan keluargaku, jadi kau salah memberikan hadiahmu?," Luhan membulatkan matanya. J-j-jadi dia…J-j-jadi salah orang? Atau…Luhan ingin menangis rasanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?," Tanya Sehan.

Rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu. Sangat malu.

"Maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku, Luhan?"

Kali ini, Luhan ingin pingsan. Orang yang ia sukai mengajaknya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan rasanya Luhan ingin teriak.

"B-benarkah _Sunbaeni_m?," Luhan pun menatap wajah Sehan dengan intens.

"Tentu saja" Ujar Sehan sambil tersenyum. Luhan ingin mati saat ini juga.

"Aku mau," Ujar Luhan malu malu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─**


	6. Chapter 5

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T - T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign**

* * *

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

* * *

"_Apa kau menyukaiku?," Tanya Sehan._

_Rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat._

_Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu. Sangat malu._

"_Maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku, Luhan?" _

_Kali ini, Luhan ingin pingsan. Orang yang ia sukai mengajaknya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan rasanya Luhan ingin teriak._

"_B-benarkah Sunbaenim?," Luhan pun menatap wajah Sehan dengan intens._

"_Tentu saja" Ujar Sehan sambil tersenyum. Luhan ingin mati saat ini juga._

"_Aku mau," Ujar Luhan malu malu_.

* * *

**KEPING LIMA**

Luhan sangat senang hari ini. Ia sudah resmi menjadi kekasih lelaki yang selama ini ia kagumi. Seperti tadi pagi, Sehan sudah bisa menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat bersama ke kampus. Kala itu Luhan sangat bahagia sekali. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna telah memilih dirinya.

"LUHEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN KEPADA KAMI!," Teriak Baekhyun.

"_AIGOOOO_ YAK! BYUN! KAU BERISIK!," Balas Luhan tak kalah "berisiknya" dengan Baekhyun.

"Hei kalian bisa tenang tidak, ini di kantin jangan ganggu orang-orang yang sedang makan," Kali ini Kyungsoo menengahi mereka berdua.

"Ah, _arraseo, _jadi Luhan adakah yang ingin kau jelaskan kepada kami?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya, aku hampir lupa memberitahu kalian, aku dan _Sehan Sunbaenim_..Emm..Kita resmi sepasang kekasih kemarin," Balas Luhan malu-malu.

"_Aigoo uri_ Luhannie sudah besar! _Chukkae-yoo Luhannie_ _baby_!," Ujar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan sambil memeluk Luhan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Yak! Yak! Aish, lepaskan aku cepathh,"

"Hehe _mianhae _Luhan kami hanya senang," Luhan pun hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun sedaritadi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung penanya ke meja sambil menatap bosan dosen didepannya ini. Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan menurutnya. Selagi itu, dia juga masih penasaran siapa orang yang memberikan kadonya ini. Deer. Rusa. Mungkin di kampusnya ini ada beribu bahkan berjuta orang yang memiliki nama artian rusa. Sehun pusing dibuatnya sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika jam kelas dosen itu sudah berakhir.

"Oh Sehun," Kai yang jengah melihat temannya seperti orang idiot pun menendang kaki Sehun karena sudah tak tahan.

"YAK! AISH! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA KIM-KAI-SSI" Balas Sehun

"Kau tuli? Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu. Ayo pulang, _bodoh_! Kyungieku sudah tak tahan sedari tadi menunggu," Ujar Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun—mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeret Sehun.

"Ah, Sehun, kau dapat darimana gelang itu?," Ujar Kai heran

"Oh, ini, dari seseorang," Balas Sehun cuek.

"Kau sudah berhubungan ya?," Tanya Kai heboh.

"Berhubungan apanya?,"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu makna gelang itu," Sehun pun menggeleng.

"Ck. Itu _Cartier_ _bodoh_. _Cartier_ itu hanya untuk pasangan. Kupikir kemarin kau sudah berhubungan dengan salah satu fansmu,"

"Berhubungan dengan mereka? Tidak akan, Jongin. Mereka bukan tipeku. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu ini hadiah dari siapa, dia hanya meninggalkan inisial "deer"," Balas Sehun.

"Deer? Rusa kan? Aku pernah dengar seseorang menyebut nama Deer itu Sehun,"

Sehun pun semakin penasaran dengan perkataan Kai barusan. Dia harus menemukan orang ini.

"Jongin-ah, bantu aku,"

.

Luhan sedang mengepaki baju-bajunya dibantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di Apartemennya. Sore nanti Luhan akan terbang ke Indonesia bersama Sehan karena _student exchange_ yang diadakan oleh kampusnya setiap tahun.

"Kau berapa lama disana?," Tanya Baekhyun

"Hanya 2 minggu. Kata Kwon _Saem_ kita tidak akan berlama-lama. Beres. Kyungie, bantu aku membawa koperku," Kata Luhan manja.

"Ck. Dasar rusa manja," Kyungsoo pun membawa koper Luhan ke ruang tv.

"Luhan, sepertinya ada tamu," Teriak Kyungsoo dari ruang tv

Luhan pun berlari sambil tergesa-gesa dan langsung membukakan pintu.

"Hai. Sudah siap?"

.

.

.

"Ah, begitukah? _Arraseo_," Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengakhiri acara teleponnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun. "My baby Baekkie lah," Ujar Chanyeol bangga. Sehun pun hanya mendecih.

"Ah, Jongin, apa Kyungsoo juga ikut?," Tanya Chanyeol

"Hm, iya dia juga ikut, tadi dia bilang padaku," Balas Kai

"Kemana?," Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya

"Bandara, nganterin Rusa kesayangan mereka katanya," Balas Chanyeol.

"Rusa? EH? RUSA?," Teriak Sehun.

"Bisakah kau santai sedikit Sehunna?," Ujar Chanyeol

"Rusa? Luhan hyung? Jadi rusa itu.." Gumam Sehun. Kai yang sadar akan situasi pun langsung tanggap.

"Kejar dia, Hun, sampai dapat," Ujar Kai sambil nyengir.

"Tunggu, berapa lama Luhan Hyung pergi?," Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hanya 2 minggu," Balas Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Jadi sebenarnya…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Halo Halo.**

**Saya balik lagi membawa chapter yang udah di post. Jadi gini, sebenarnya saya mau nge-post ff ini sampai selesai tapi gak mungkin karena kadang ide yang udah ada mentok lagi mentok lagi. Dan saya jujur aja ini lanjutin chapter 5 abis liat video fancam iridescent yang mix Sehun Focus dan bikin saya fresh lagi haha. Ada yang nanya "saya anak UGM atau bukan" jawabannya BUKAN. UGM itu kampus impian saya dan saya gak bisa masuk situ karna lulusan SMK hehe. Pengennya sih, saya mau lanjutin ini dulu baru saya lanjutin FF FTLnya ya. Soalnya, Lailla lagi di luarnegeri. Ngampus biasa hahaha. Jangan bosen-bosen nunggu ff abal ini, ff gajelas alurnya haha. Terima kasih buat yang udah setia baca.**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─ **


	7. Chapter 6

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T, T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**[Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Ah, Jongin, apa Kyungsoo juga ikut?," Tanya Chanyeol_

"_Hm, iya dia juga ikut, tadi dia bilang padaku," Balas Kai_

"_Kemana?," Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya_

"_Bandara, nganterin Rusa kesayangan mereka katanya," Balas Chanyeol._

"_Rusa? EH? RUSA?," Teriak Sehun. _

"_Bisakah kau santai sedikit Sehunna?," Ujar Chanyeol_

"_Rusa? Luhan hyung? Jadi rusa itu.." Gumam Sehun. Kai yang sadar akan situasi pun langsung tanggap._

"_Kejar dia, Hun, sampai dapat," Ujar Kai sambil nyengir._

"_Tunggu, berapa lama Luhan Hyung pergi?," Tanya Sehun lagi._

"_Hanya 2 minggu," Balas Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

"_Jadi sebenarnya…"_

* * *

**KEPING ENAM**

Yogyakarta, Indonesia

Perjalanan udara yang dilakukan oleh Luhan dan Sehan berjalan lancar. Mereka sampai pada sore hari waktu Indonesia. Luhan tak henti-hentinya berceloteh senang karena melihat salah satu kota yang sangat terkenal oleh wisatawan asing—selain Bali tentunya—sangat indah dan sejuk. Sehan yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Luhan saking gemasnya. Kini mereka telah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk 2 minggu kedepan dan memasuki kamar mereka. Saat memasuki kamar, Luhan terlihat gugup karna dia satu kamar dengan kekasih—sekaligus cinta pertamanya—Sehan.

"Luhan, kau kenapa?," Tanya Sehan. Ia heran karena sedari tadi Luhan terlihat gelisah.

"O-oh, _a-an-aniyo_, _Sunbaenim_, aku tidak apa-apa," Balasnya gugup. Sehan pun hanya mengangguk dan tanpa aba-aba Sehan langsung membuka baju dan celananya. Luhan yang melihat kejadian di depannya cepat-cepat untuk menutup kedua tangannya. Sehan yang melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya ini hanya tersenyum sembari mendekati kekasih mungilnya.

"Xiao Lu," Ujar Sehan lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan Luhan lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan dari muka merah menahan malu. Ughh, Luhan sudah tidak kuat menahan malunya.

"N-n-ne, Sunbaenim," Balas Luhan tergagap. Rona merah masih terlihat di kedua pipi bahkan wajahnya sudah menjadi merah padam.

"Malu hm?," Goda Sehan tepat di telinga sebelah kiri Luhan. Dan itu semakin menambah warna kemerahan di wajah imutnya. Luhan pun langsung berlari menuju kasur dan masuk kedalam selimut tebal. Sehan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku manis kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

Universitas Gajah Mada terlihat sangat ramai pada hari pertama masuk. Setelah 3 bulan lamanya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mendapatkan liburan panjang. Luhan dan Sehan sedang berjalan menyusuri gedung yang terkenal di Indonesia. Di kanan dan kirinya ditumbuhi pepohonan besar yang membuat suasana menjadi sejuk dan segar. Kini, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Eumm, Sunbaenim, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Lu, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan lain. Aku ini kekasihmu," Kata Sehan membalas ucapan Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab jika kau tidak mau merubah panggilan untukku,"

"A-ah, Sehan-ie," Balas Luhan sambil menunduk.

"Tatap aku kalau sedang bicara, Xiao Lu," Luhan pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sehan sedang tersenyum manis didepannya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tak karuan.

"Jadi, kekasihku ingin bertanya apa?," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Se-se-malam aku tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto terjatuh dari tasmu saat kau ingin mandi…"

**Flashback**

"_Xiao Lu," Ujar Sehan lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan Luhan lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan dari muka merah menahan malu. Ughh, Luhan sudah tidak kuat menahan malunya._

"_N-n-ne, Sunbaenim," Balas Luhan tergagap. Rona merah masih terlihat di kedua pipi bahkan wajahnya sudah menjadi merah padam._

"_Malu hm?," Goda Sehan tepat di telinga sebelah kiri Luhan. Dan itu semakin menambah warna kemerahan di wajah imutnya. Luhan pun langsung berlari menuju kasur dan masuk kedalam selimut tebal. Sehan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku manis kekasihnya ini._

"_Xiao Lu, aku ingin mandi, apa kau mau ikut?," Tanya Sehan sambil menahan tawanya._

"_Mandi saja sana duluan, aku nanti saja," Ujar Luhan masih sambil berada di dalam selimut._

_Sehan hanya tertawa dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Luhan yang mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup pun langsung membuka selimut dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya._

"_Aaahh, jantungku kenapa terus berdetak kencang," Ujarnya sambil memegang dada kirinya._

_Luhan pun perlahan bangkit dari kasurnya dan tak sengaja menginjak sebuah foto. Luhan pastikan itu adalah Sehan, namun lelaki yang sedang ia rangkul disebelahnya pun mirip dengan Sehan. Luhan baru tau jika Sehan mempunyai seorang saudara kembar, walaupun tak begitu mirip. Namun, sesosok yang berada di rangkulan kekasihnya ini mengingatkan Luhan akan seseorang. Hidung mancung dan mata tajamnya melihat kearah kamera namun masih tersenyum manis. Merasakan kebahagiaan bersama. Baru pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehan tertawa begitu lepas. Dan segera menaruh foto tersebut di dalam tas Sehan kembali setelah mendengar bunyi kunci pintu dan pintu terbuka._

**Flashback End**

Sehan mendengarkan cerita Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut. Luhan yang takut-takut Sehan akan marah karena telah lancang melihat hal pribadi Sehan hanya memilin ujung bajunya cemas.

"Suatu saat kau akan tau yang sebenanya, Xiao Lu. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Mata kuliah selanjutnya akan dimulai," Balas Sehan sambil memegang tangan Luhan dan bergegas meninggalkan taman.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseyo^^**

**Maaaaaaf udah 3 bulan ya saya gak update? Atau lebih? Maaf readersnim. Otak saya lagi jalan mumpung lagi ada ide buat nerusin ff ini jadi dilanjut segini dulu ya. Bagi yang baru baca, selamat datang^^. Saya mau berterima kasih sama kalian semua readers/siders yang udah baca dan mau review ff ini, terima kasih sekali lagi. maaf banget cuma baru bisa update segini dulu maaf maaf /bow/  
**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─ **


	8. Chapter 7

Title : The Teory

Author : kidsrhan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Shounen-ai

Length : Chaptered

Rated : T, T++ [JUST KISSING ACT]

Cast :

─ Luhan as Luhan

─ Oh Sehun as Wu Sehun

─ Oh Sehan/Park Sehan (OOC)

─ Byun Baekhyun (Luhan's friends)

─ Do Kyungsoo (Luhan's friends)

─ Park Chanyeol (Sehun's besfriends)

─ Kim Jongin/Kai (Sehun's bestfriends)

─ Other Characters

─ Keluarga Lu

─ Keluarga Oh

* * *

**[Credit Poster by jungleelovely posterdesign]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FANFIC INI TERINSPIRASI DARI MUSIK VIDEO HI SUHYUN – IM DIFFERENT. DISARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA SAMBL MENDENGARKAN LAGUNYA. SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA DAN TOKOH DARI KARAKTER BIAS SAYA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO ME. NO ONE TO PLAGIAT THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE THIS FANFICTION PURE FROM MY MIND.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Suatu saat kau akan tau yang sebenarnya, Xiao Lu. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Mata kuliah selanjutnya akan dimulai," Balas Sehan sambil memegang tangan Luhan dan bergegas meninggalkan taman._

.

**KEPING TUJUH**

Sudah seminggu Luhan dan Sehan mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa di Indonesia. Luhan banyak sekali belajar tentang budaya-udaya Indonesia khususnya daerah Jawa. Saat diajak Sehan berkeliling Kota Jogja, Luhan tak henti-hentinya merengek ingin menaiki delman yang ada di jalan. Alhasil Sehan pun menuruti kemauan sang kekasih.

Hari ini Sehan mempunya jadwal khusus untuk membawa Luhan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dari dulu Sehan sudah sangat ingin membawa Luhan ke sini. Ke sebuah rumah adat khas Jogja yang masih bagus dan sangat terawat. Pemandangan halaman rumah itu sangan sejuk dan rapi. Ada pohon besar yang di bawahnya di pasang ayunan yang terbuat dari ban mobil yang dibelah. Mungkin anak sekitar yang bermain.

Sehan lebih dulu menginjakkan kakinya dan mulai mengetuk pintu rumah.

"Permisi," Ujar Sehan. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita tua rentan yang berjalan dengan tongkatnya dan memakai baju daerah khas yang sering dilihat Luhan dijalan.

"Nenek, Sehan datang," Sehan pun menghampiri sang wanita tua itu sambil memeluknya.

"Sehan-ah, nenek sangat rindu padamu. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang," Ujar sang nenek tak kalah senang. "Sehan, dia siapa?,"

"A-ahh, _Annyeonghaseyo_, aku Luhan, Nek. Aku—"

"Dia pacarku, Nek," Sang nenek pun terkejut lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya kamu punya pacar juga Sehan. Dan menepati janji kamu pada Nenek. Ayo kita lanjutkan didalam saja,"

Luhan memasuki rumah yang dikatakannya sejuk tadi. Rumahnya tidak besar namun nyaman. Rumah ini masih menyimpan sisa sejarah-sejarah tanah jawa dan beberapa koleksi antik milik sang pemilik rumah. Luhan yang diacuhkan Sehan karna berbicara dengan Neneknya pun meminta ijin untuk melihat-lihat rumah sang Nenek. Luhan melihat di sebuah meja pajang terpasang foto anak laki-laki yang ia yakini itu adalah Sehan sedang bermain pasir di pantai, foto Sehan saat masih SD dan SMP serta melihat sebuat foto dua orang anak laki-laki yang saling merangkulkan tangan mereka ke bahu mereka berdua. Persis seperti foto yang ia lihat saat di hotel. Luhan semakin bingung, lelaki ini siapa, apa dia adik Sehan? Tapi Sehan tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang adiknya, Luhan pernah melihat kakaknya dan kakaknya sangat tegas serta dingin.

"Luhan," Lamunan Luhan buyar seketika san Nenek menepuk pundaknya dan memberikan isyarat untuk ikut bersamanya. Sang Nenek pun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar klasik seperti biasanya hanya ada lemari, kasur dan meja rias.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu tanyakan, benar? Sekarang di otak kamu pasti sedang memikirkan siapa laki-laki itu?," Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dengarkan Nenek, karena ini mungkin agak sedikit kejam,"

**Flashback On**

_Keluarga Oh Jae Hwa sedang menikmati hari santai mereka di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang sejuk. Oh Jae Hwa dan istri sedang duduk senderan di bawah pohon rindang sambil menikmati cemilan mereka dan kedua anak laki-laki mereka yang tampan sedang bermain bola bersama di lapangan._

_"Ayo, Sehun kejar bolanya, jangan diam saja," Ujar sang Kakak._

_"Thehun capek, hyung, ayo ithtirahat dulu,"_

_"Arraseo, kita istirahat dulu,"_

_Kedua lelaki itu pun beristirahat di tempat yang tak jauh dari kedua orang tua mereka. Tak selang beberapa menit, suara teriakan yang mereka kenal menggema dan menemui mereka di halaman belakang rumah._

_"Halmeooonniiiiiiieeee," Ujar Sehun riang sambil berlari. "Bagaimana kabar cucu Halmeonie yang tampan ini? Halmeonie dengar Sehan-ie dapat nilai 100 lagi dalam ujian kemarin?," Sehun mengangguk lucu._

_"Iya, Halmeonie, Thehunnie mendapatkan nilai 100 di themua mata pelajaran yang Theonthaengnim berikan," Balasnya riang._

_"Nah, karena Sehan-ie sudah mendapatkan nilai 100, Halmeonie memberikan mainan baru untuk Sehan-ie," Sehun sangat senang memegang mainan baru yang baru diberikan sang Nenek. Namun tidak dengan anak lelaki yang berada di kejauhan mereka. Dia hanya bisa melihat dan menyimpannya dalam hati. Hanya Sehun. Cuma Sehun. Tak ada dirinya._

_Malamnya, ada acara makan bersama yang diadakan oleh keluarga Oh dan Keluarga Kim. Sehan hanya berdiam diri di kamar tidak mau ikut acara makan malam tersebut. Nyonya Oh terus membujuk putra sulungnya itu namun lagi-lagi Sehan beralasan ingin belajar. Nyonya Oh sangat tahu kenapa putra sulungnya seperti ini. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya panjang._

_"Putra pembangkang itu tidak mau ikut acara ini? Kenapa dia egois sekali," Ujar sang Halmeonie kepada Nyonya Oh._

_"Bukan seperti itu, Bu, Sehan hanya ingin sedang belajar, nilai matematikanya ada yang turun,"_

_"Mau sampai kapanpun anak itu tidak akan pernah bisa sepintar Sehun, mau kau berikan dia makanan apapun juga, otaknya tak akan bisa pintar seperti Sehun,"_

_"Ibu! Cukup! Jangan membanding-bandingkan Sehan dengan Sehun. Sehan anak yang pintar namun Ibu belum melihatnya. Aku ibu kandungnya dan aku tahu apa saja kelebihan serta kekurangan anakku, Bu,"._

_3 tahun kemudian Sehan dan Sehun bertumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan berkharisma. Tahun ini mereka menginjak usia remaja. Sehan yang berperawakan dingin dan Sehun yang ceria dan easy going. Tak hayal, Sehun lebih cepat mendapatkan banyak teman di sekolah. Sehan hanya berkutat dengan buku sejarahnya atau dengan novel fiksi kesayangannya. Setiap jam istirahat sekolah, Sehun selalu mengajak Sehan untuk pergi ke kantin namun di tolak halus oleh Sehan karna ia tidak lapar dan alhasil Sehun pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya lalu mengunjungi sang kakak di perpustakaan dan berakhir tidur di perpustakaan._

_Saat liburan sekolah tiba, sang Halmeonie yang tiba-tiba datang membawa kabar gembira untuk mengajak Keluarga Oh berlibur ke daerah Jeju itu pun dibawa sambutan yang baik bagi Oh Jae Hwa dan istri serta Sehun. Namun tidak dengan Sehan yang hanya berdiam diri saat tau akan kabar bahagia tersebut. Sehan tadinya tak ingin ikut namun karena ada paksaan dari Sehun akhirnya ia pun menyetujui. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah adiknya. Adik kembarnya._

_2 hari setelah kabar bahagia tersebut Keluarga Oh pergi ke pulau Jeju. Mereka menginap di sebuah hotel yang dekat dengan pemandangan hutan. Saat sore hari, Sang Halmeonie mengajak Sehan dan Sehun untuk pergi berkeliling. Saat berkeliling hingga dalam, mereka menemukan sebuah air terjun. Sehan terpukau dengan air tersebut sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sang Halmeonie meninggalkannya sengaja di air terjun tersebut. Sehan tak tahu harus apalagi dan hanya bisa memanggil Ibunya._

_Sehun menangis mengetahui kakaknya menghilang dan itu membuat Keluarga Oh panik serta mencari keberadaan sang putra sulung. Sehun yang merasa takut kakaknya akan pergi berinisiatif untuk mencari sang kakak namun ditentang keras oleh sang Ayah. Setelah beberapa lama pencarian Sehan tidak ditemukan sama sekali._

_Dari jam ke jam Sehun terus berjalan mencari arah agar ia cepat keluar dari hutan ini. Namun dia belum menemukan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari hutan. Saat sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia ditemukan oleh seorang nenek tua yang sedang mencara kayu bakar hutan dan mengajaknnya untuk keluar dari hutan. Sehan berhasil keluar dari hutan namun Sehan harus merasakan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam, Keluarga Oh sudah check out dari hotel itu tadi malam. Mulai saat itu, Sehan merasa ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi untuk Keluarga Oh._

_2 tahun setelah kejadian itu, Sehan dibawa oleh sang Nenek ke Indonesia. Tempat asal sang Nenek. Sehan dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh sang Nenek. Sehan sangat menyayangi figure orang tua asuhnya ini yang sangat menyayanginya. Saat Sehan sedang membantu sang Nenek berjualan makanan, ada seorang lelaki yang turun dari mobil mewahnya. Orang yang paling di segani di kampong mereka dan menatap kepada Sehan dengan tegas untuk ikut bekerja bersamanya. Awalnya Sehan ragu namun ini demi dirinya dan juga Sehan dan akhirnya Sehan menyetujui pekerjaan tersebut sampai sekarang._

**Flashback Off**

Luhan terkesima mendengar cerita sang Nenek. Sebegitu beratnya kah hidup Sehan? Dan masalah lelaki yang ada di foto itu berarti Oh Sehun? Juniornya di kampus?

"Nenek, apa sudah selesai mendongengnya?," Tanya Sehan. Sang Nenek hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sehan dan mengajakknya untuk duduk di kasur.

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Sehan, Nenek selalu ingin membuatmu bahagia,"

.

.

.

Sehan dan Luhan hanya diam saat mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah Sang Nenek. Luhan yang masih berkecamuk dengan pemikirannya dan Sehan yang tida tau harus membicarakan apa. Setelah sampai di hotel mereka menginap, keheningan pun masih terjadi sampai Sehan yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Xiao Lu, apa yang pikirkan? Apa kau masih memikirkan dongeng yang Nenek lontarkan tadi siang?,"

"Sunbaenim, bisakah kau menjawab jujur pertanyaan ku?," Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, apapun untukmu, Luhan,"

"Apa…Apa…Benar Sunbaenim dan Sehun, Junior kita itu adalah saudara kembar?,"

"Ya,"

"Mengapa Sunbaenim tidak bertegur sapa dengannya? Bukankan itu bukan salah Sehun? Sunbaenim tolong pikirkan baik-baik—"

'CHUP'

Sehan yang tidak tahan dengan perkataan sang kekasihnya pun langsung membungkam bibir kekasihnya dengan bibirnya.

'Seperti permen kapas. Manis dan lembut. Juga menggoda'

Sehan pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menangkup pipi Luhan secara halus yang terlihat merona—bahkan sudah merona.

"Xiao Lu, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku yang akan mencari jalan sendiri untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Lebih baik sekarang kita beristirahat," Balasnya.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan segera bersiap untuk mengarungi mimpi indahnya bersama Sang Sunbaenim.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Halooo. Saya balik lagi hahaha. Ini chapter terpanjang (terpanjang apanya wkwkwk XD) yang saya ketik untuk The Theory hehe abisnya saya greget pengen buka semua kartunya si Sehan. Maaf saya baru bisa update lagi nih baru ada waktu buat ngetik. Hehe. Terima kasih buat yang mau memfollow dan memfavorit fanfic saya. Saya sangat tersanjung. Hehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

**Mind To Review Again? **

─**KIDSRHAN─ **


End file.
